Lifetimes
by silenceeverything
Summary: On the morning of the 5 November, Hanna finds herself worshipping the porcelain god rather than her husband. He encourages her back to bed where there's talking, kissing and a whole lot more. A small ode to Let's Talk by tvfreak13. Haleb, canon, rated T/M.


**This was something I wrote quite a while ago that I'd originally intended to post for the 1105 anniversary but naturally life got in the way and it didn't happen on time... But I'm making it my new years resolution to finish everything.**

 **This is a small ode to** _Let's Talk_ **by** _tvfreak13_ **and it directly references conversations that happen in that oneshot so you may want to have a reread.**

 **As usual, my take on canon.** **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Lifetimes**

 _I found love in you_

 _Doing it right, doing it right_

 _I'd walk the world for you_

* * *

Hanna Rivers sighed as she hauled herself off the tiles of her bathroom floor, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. At five-months pregnant, she'd spent every morning for the past three days worshiping the porcelain god that was their toilet for ten minutes before her body finally allowed herself to get on with her day. She was out of the first trimester – this was _not_ supposed to be happening.

Especially not today.

The fifth of November…

She rolled her eyes as she began to brush her teeth. She was supposed to be cuddling up to Caleb in bed, and yet here she was noticing that light blue speck in her white floor tiles for the third day in a row as her stomach decided whether or not it was stable. She hated that speck. She was starting to hate the tiles.

There'd been two weeks towards the end of her second month where she'd felt nauseous and thrown up pretty much every morning, but for the past 90 days she'd felt almost better than she'd ever done. And yet here she was, becoming best friends with the toilet again. It was like the unborn child she was growing inside of her _knew_ that it was the time of year where she _just_ wanted to spend time with her husband. Like they were saying don't think you can forget about me. As if, she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

She spat her toothpaste out and grabbed a towel to wipe her mouth before she placed a hand on her bump and took a deep breath to get herself back under control. Besides the fact that she wanted to feel fine for whatever Caleb had planned for them (no matter how much he denied it, she knew he had a habit of putting a lot of effort in), the feeling of bile rising up her throat brought back haunting memories of an unhappy early teenage life where she was so discontent with herself that she forced herself to throw up.

And when she thought about _that_ , her mind ran to what her body would be like after she had their baby. And that made her think about now, and whether or not she should cut down on some of the food she seemed to justify under the guise that she was eating for two. She didn't want to hate herself again. She didn't want Caleb to hate her too.

She had to stop thinking like this. Her love for her unborn child won out over every hateful thought she had about herself, but she had to pinch herself too often to remind her brain of it. Once she'd had the baby, she'd just start working out. Her and Caleb had done it before… they'd been on that run when they were seventeen. She was sure he'd do it with her again.

"Babe," The bleary voice of the person filling her thoughts grabbed her attention, and she glanced in the mirror to find Caleb leaning against the doorframe, stifling a yawn. "What's up?" He asked, covering his mouth for as he yawned again. He'd heard her flushing the toilet but he'd expected her to come straight back to bed. She hadn't.

"Baby wasn't happy," She said quietly, re-tying her hair. She knew she looked awful, but it went some way to lessening the damage.

He padded towards her slowly as he sensed her discontent, one hand going to her waist, the other boxing her in as he placed it on the countertop and nuzzled his nose in her hair, "Not happy, huh?" He whispered, stroking her side comfortingly as he gently pressed his lips against her ear.

She sighed, leaning her head back against his shoulder and closing her eyes, "Made me sick again," She murmured, placing her hand over his as he wrapped it around her bump. Having him close made everything feel better.

"Feel like you've got it out of your system?" He hushed, his palm splaying over her stretched skin as the worry in his body surged. He wasn't used to finding her like this in the early hours of the morning and it put him on edge a little. Everything had been easy so far. He didn't want this to be the start of something.

"Yeah," She nodded, reaching forward for her cup from the previous night that was on the side to pour herself some fresh water. She drank to rid her mouth of the bitter taste of acidic vomit mixed with toothpaste, wiping another hand down her face once she was done as he silently watched her. "I hate being sick," She eventually whispered.

"I know," He did his best to comfort her, "Hopefully it'll stop soon."

"Makes me feel like I'm 15 again," She muttered as she shivered slightly, turning into his embrace and wrapping herself around him.

"You're not her baby," He hushed, lacing his fingers through her hair as his lips pressed against her forehead. "I've been with you for long enough," He added, "I _know_ you're not her."

"Maybe," She agreed quietly, tilting her head to look up at him. She loved when he called her baby.

Their eyes connected as he laced their fingers, "You ready to come back to bed?" He murmured.

She nodded, shivering again. The Pennsylvania autumn felt more like winter at the moment and their loft apartment sometimes took a while to heat up in the morning. Or maybe it was the fact that she was only in Caleb's t-shirt and a pair of panties – either way, she wanted to get straight back under the covers and use Caleb's body heat to warm up. Enough talking about her darkest fears at god knows what time.

She followed him back into their bedroom, climbing under their comforter and waiting for him to do the same before she moved her body on top of his as best as she could, resting her head next to his as he gently stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Tired?" He murmured, subtly glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table. _6:17am_. It was too early to be awake when they both had agreed to take the day off.

"A bit," She answered quietly, her hand resting on his bare chest as she hooked her leg in between his. Her mind was whirring too much for her to give in to her desire for more sleep.

He smiled to himself; she was so transparent.

"Happy anniversary," He whispered, his hand dipping down to cup her jaw as he tilted her head up so that he could kiss her properly. She couldn't help but smile as their mouths met tenderly, slowly at first before she felt his tongue lightly begin to touch hers. And she completely melted into him, her fingers moving up to graze his stubble, staying there until they both pulled back.

"Eight years," She let out a content sigh as he kept her close.

"Eight years of great sex," He added, preparing himself for the light slap she brushed across his chest, "You know it's true babe," He teased her, his lips pressing against her hairline as her mood instantly brightened.

"Oh yeah?" She rolled her eyes, "What about that time where you couldn't get it up and fell asleep on me with your pants round your ankles?"

"That was once," He shook his head, "And you know I'd had too much to drink."

"Or maybe it was a sign of early impotence," She kissed his chest as his fingers laced through her hair again.

"Pretty sure I put that baby in there," He murmured, his other hand dropping to her bump.

"I guess…" Hanna agreed, a smile on her face as she felt his fingers across her skin.

"Unless you were seeing someone else on the side?" His eyebrow twitched, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Well there was that one guy," She said casually, rolling onto her back. He quirked his brow again questioningly, "Yeah," She carried on, "He's cute. Keeps me busy."

"Do I know him?" Caleb played along, propping himself up on his side as his hand tenderly ran back and forth across her stomach underneath his t-shirt.

"Kind of."

"How did you meet?"

"A celibacy club. He wanted to wait until marriage but things happened."

"And how often were you getting it on with him behind my back?"

"Whenever we could."

"Lucas has been in love with you since we were 16," He conceded, keeping a straight face as he looked down at her. "I'm not surprised."

"How did you know I was talking about him?" She asked, a grin on her face as her hand ran up and down his forearm.

"There's no other guy that's ever kept you busy," He rolled his eyes, shaking his head before he dropped his lips to kiss her gently. "And he told me that's where you met."

"There's no other guy period," She whispered back, her hands moving up to lock behind his neck and keep him close as she stared into his eyes.

His eyes flared a little as he dropped his mouth down onto hers again, "I love you." He kept his voice quiet, not wanting to break their moment.

"I love you too."

"Do you remember when we were seventeen and we were on the sofa in my apartment?" He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she bit her lip and nodded up at him, both of them thinking back to the conversation they shared that night.

"I'm glad you asked me to marry you." She smiled, the corners of her eyes tilting upwards as she let her thumb stroke over the skin on the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you said yes."

She let him steal another kiss as his fingers roamed her side, "Imagine if I'd never come after you and we never spent the night together."

"You mean if we'd never had sex?" His voice was fully of undertones, "I think it would have happened eventually. You can't say no to me," He said confidently, smirking down at her.

"Yes I can," She frowned, her hand running down to his chest. " _You_ can't say no to me."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows as he teased her.

"You just break up with me every time you don't like when I do something," She told him, half-joking, half-serious.

"I always come back for you though," He said tenderly, dropping his lips down to give her a gentle kiss. "And you know there's no way I'm ever leaving now," He reassured her, kissing her again. "You know that, right?"

She nodded silently, rubbing her lips together. "I got you for another eight years," She whispered.

"80," He corrected her.

"This is the last year I've got you all to myself." She pouted, relinquishing her grip on him as he sat back on his heels and pushed their comforter down.

"I think we've got a pretty good reason for that," His voice echoed as he gently pushed the grey t-shirt covering her belly up so that he could kiss her taut skin. "I know I used to say I couldn't handle a girl," He glanced up at Hanna, a smile growing on his face, "But if they're really a mini-you I think I'd be okay."

Hanna sat up on her elbows, "More than okay," She reassured him, letting him climb over her body as he cocooned them again underneath the covers.

"Definitely more," He agreed, pressing a wet kiss against her neck, his hands trailing down her arms to lace their fingers together before he brought them above her head, his mouth trailing up her jawline to hers where he kissed her silly.

"Mmm," She moaned subconsciously into his kiss, squeezing their hands as she instinctively wrapped one of her legs around him.

"Feeling better?" He mumbled in between kisses, waiting for her to nod before he reached for the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it onto the floor without a care as to where it landed.

"Better," She whispered, pulling him back to her as he carefully covered her body with his own. But he only stayed there for a moment, stealing her mouth again before he pulled back to drag first her panties and then his boxers down.

Hanna held back a laugh as his actions mixed with thoughts in her head. "What?" He asked, a confused smile dancing across his lips as he moved up next to her again.

"You were more polite the first time."

"You mean I asked you if I could sleep with you?" He grinned, his hand brushing down her skin until it came to rest on the top of her thigh.

"Uh huh," She nodded at him, her hands going to his shoulders as she fought a smile.

He decided to play along as his lips found her skin and his hand moved to her inner thigh, "Was I okay to take your panties off?"

"I guess," She whispered, her fingers lacing through his hair again.

"You guess?" He murmured against her neck as he finally moved his hand over her centre, rubbing her slowly.

"It's fine," She almost gasped as he pushed a finger into her.

"Thought so," He rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as continued to focus on what his lips and hands were doing, pushing another of his digits into her.

"You've definitely got better a foreplay," She hissed, throwing her head back against the pillow as he let his hands do most of the talking.

"Are you gonna talk through all of this?" He asked, trailing his mouth down her body. He paused against her bump again, taking his time to feel close to her before he continued his path downwards, settling his head between her legs and pressing his mouth up against her.

"Not talking," She moaned, gripping the sheets around her in her hand as she felt his tongue move against her, "Comparing," She gasped, digging her heels into his back.

He said nothing, just focusing on her as she made small mewls in the back of her throat before enough was enough and he had to have her. He crawled over her, kissing her pout before he glanced down to line himself up and sink into her.

"Mmm," She moaned, "Definitely better," Her words feathered as she gripped his shoulders, biting her bottom lip as she felt the sweet sensation of Caleb stretching and filling her to completeness take over her body.

"I hope so," He murmured, kissing the shell of her ear as he began to slowly withdraw and then push back into her. He reached down for one of her legs, pulling it up as much as he could as he dropped his forehead down to rest on hers.

She tangled her hands in his hair, both of them keeping him right in front of her as she moaned quietly in time with his tender thrusts. He couldn't help but grin at her, taking almost as much enjoyment from her face as he was her body.

"What?" She asked, opening her eyes as she sensed his mood.

"Nothing," He reassured her, bringing a hand up to cradle her head as he pressed his lips against her cheek, "I just love your sex face."

"I don't have a sex face," She gasped, her fingers dropping to hold his sides as he began to move deeper.

"Yes you do," He laughed quietly, "Always let's me know you're happy with the goods I'm delivering."

"I'm always happy with them."

"Okay," He corrected himself, dropping a hand down to run along her thigh, "Really happy."

"Really happy," She moaned, both of them going quiet as he focused on making them feel good. "Caleb," She whispered his name, gripping his shoulders again as he pumped into her a little faster.

He kissed her mouth, using his tongue to gently tease hers as he encouraged them onto their sides, trailing his hand up and down her back as she adjusted to the new position. "Want a cushion?" He murmured, but she shook her head and closed her eyes as he pulled her leg over him more before starting to move again.

He reached down to her clit, rubbing it slowly in time with his thrusts as they kissed each other before she used her body to push him onto his back, settling right on top of him. "You didn't do that when we were 16," He whispered like a closely guarded secret, his hands running up and down the skin on her back as she rested her forehead on his.

"Don't think I'll be able to do it for much longer," She bit her lip as she started to rotate her hips slowly. "You'll have to help me," She smiled, kissing him tenderly as she felt his fingers drop to her hips.

"I'm okay with that," He whispered back when they separated, stroking her arm as she pushed herself up in full view of him. He didn't know exactly what it was, but seeing her on top of him carrying their baby sent him into some primal zone that made everything feel _so_ much more incredible.

He was quiet as he watched her, his eyes and hands roaming her body as she created pleasure for the both of them. He felt her tightening her inner muscles on every move down as she let out a half-moan, half-gasp in response to him beginning to move his hips up in time with hers. It was starting to become too much.

"Caleb," She moaned, leaning her upper body down on his again as began to thrust up into her harder and faster.

He knew it wouldn't take long for her to come in that position and he wasn't far off himself. "Close?" He whispered, tangling one hand in her hair, the other running down to grasp at the skin on her lower back.

She nodded at him with her eyes squeezed shut, moaning his name louder as he trailed his hand in between them and found her clit again, "I'm..." She gasped as she began to come around him, burying her face against his neck as he thrust into her a few more times before he grunted and joined her in unadulterated bliss.

"Ugh," Her chest rose up and down as she caught her breath back, a grin on her face as she pulled her head up and looked down at him, running a hand through his hair. "That was good."

"It felt pretty good," He agreed with a grin on his face, rolling her over onto her back and making her squeal before he kissed her gently, "Happy anniversary," He repeated his earlier words, "I love you," He murmured, "And I love you," He sat back and kissed her belly again.

"We love you more," She smiled at him contently, tangling their fingers. "Even if you did take my virginity in a tent."

"Even if?" He shook his head at her, "You weren't complaining at the time."

She smiled, propping herself up on her side as he flopped on the pillow next to her, "You got me pretty good from day one," She murmured, stroking his cheek with her thumb as she dropped her head down to press her lips against his before she settled on top of him again, feeling content as his hand brushed down her hair and then her side, naturally finding her bump. "How many babies do you want?" She whispered, her fingers splaying across his naked chest as she felt the pull of a post-coital nap increase.

"How many do _you_ want?"

"Eleven," She joked, smiling as his chest vibrated with his laugh.

"We can have eleven," He chuckled, "We may not have anywhere to put them, but we can have them."

"If you've got it in you…" She trailed off tiredly.

"That's the second time you've insulted my manhood this morning and it's not even 7am."

"Your manhood?" She mumbled, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Little Caleb," He looked down at her with a grin on his face. He could get so lost in her – whether she was awake, or asleep or halfway in between.

"You can take that name off the boys list," She said quietly, lifting her hand to press her finger against his chin.

"You're supposed to say he's not little," He shook his head, kissing her hairline as she closed her eyes.

"He's not little…"

"Go to sleep," He murmured tenderly, smiling to himself as he heard her breathing even out. Their conversation could wait until she woke up again; she'd need all the energy she could muster for what he had planned for them.

And so did he, he thought to himself, letting his eyes drop shut too. The next eight years couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
